Adi Gallia
Adi Gallia is a Jedi Master and respected member of the Jedi High Council who served towards the waning years of the Old Republic and a Jedi General in the Clone Wars. She was portrayed by Gin Clarke in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menance, and voiced by Angelique Perrin in The Clone Wars. Gallia was present in the Council Chamber when Qui-Gon Jinn with news of the Sith's return and the discovery of the Chosen One. She remained silent during the debate to allow Anakin Skywalker to become a Jedi but was present during the boy's testing conducted by Senior Jedi Master Mace Windu. When Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Maul, Gallia was saddened and accompanied the majority of the Council to Naboo for Jinn's funeral. During the Separatist Crisis, Gallia and other Jedi Council Masters listed to Obi-Wan Kenobi's report of the failed assassination attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala. When Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme were captured on Geonosis, Gallia along with two hundred other Jedi flew to Geonosis to rescue them. Returning to Coruscant, Master Gallia sat in on a Council meeting as they discussed the danger of the new Separatist General Grievous. During the debate, Gallia suggested that the Council push for the knighting of more students, and idea that was favored. At some point during the war, General Grievous captured Master Eeth Koth aboard his star destroyer. Gallia, along with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, volunteered to lead the rescue mission. The three Jedi led Republic forces to the planet Saleucami where they engaged Grievous's fleet in battle. During the battle, Gallia and Skywalker rushed the bridge of Grievous' flagship, confronting a host of commando droids. Despite the droids' best attempts to halt the two Jedi, Koth was successfully freed after Gallia and Skywalker destroyed all of the droids. Gallia left Skywalker and Koth in order to find and help Kenobi, flank Grievous and capture him once and for all. Obi-Wan was then dueling Grievous and almost lost. Kenobi managed to get a grip and was about to be killed by Grievous but Adi Gallia then arrived and engaged Grievous in a brief duel. Gallia rescued Kenobi and several clone troopers and then closed the tube. She then escorted Koth to a medic. Adi Galia was present with fellow Jedi Council members Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, and Obi-Wan Kenobi at the Jedi Temple when the bodies of the fallen Jedi were brought back by Delta Squad. Galia surmised that in the past only Dooku's assassin was capable of this feat. She then pointed that Dooku's assassin was missing since she presumably met her end at the Battle of Sullust. Gallia later joined Kenobi in the hunt for the Nightbrothers Savage Opress and Darth Maul, the latter of whom had survived his confrontation over a decade earlier and the one that killed her friend, Qui-Gon Jinn. The two Jedi ventured to the Cybloc Transfer Station where the two met the supervisor, who stated that there were two Zabraks onboard the station with red lightsabers that stole his cargo ship. After learning that the two Sith were heading for the Sertar sector, they travelled there to find that Maul and Opress found allies in dissident pirates. Kenobi contacted the leader, Hondo Ohnaka to alert him to the impending danger. When they landed, a battle was already in progress and before they could do anything, the two Sith appeared. During a confrontation on Florrum, Gallia was killed by Opress, who rammed her through her torso with his horns and then drove his lightsaber through her body. After her death Gallia's cousin, Stass Allie, took her seat on the Council. Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighters Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Military Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Deceased Category:Martyr Category:Telekinetics Category:Selfless Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Strategists Category:Elementals